


Callow

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [520]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva's thoughts on Tony and his lack of skills in her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/03/2000 for the word [callow](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/03/callow).
> 
> callow  
> Immature; lacking adult perception,experience, or judgment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #213 Fake.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Callow

Ziva watched Tony working with disdain. She didn’t understand how Gibbs had made him an SFA. His callow nature made him completely worthless as an SFA. No one took him seriously. How could they? He was a joke.

Everything about him was fake. His smile, his skills, all of it was fake. There was absolutely nothing useful about him. He should never have been the SFA. That position should always have been hers.

She had nothing to learn from him. He had no qualifications. A Physical Education degree did not prepare anyone to be an investigator. She had more skills in that range than he did. She did not understand why Gibbs still did not see this.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
